Beware
by Xaleria07
Summary: Collection of Shizaya drabbles and oneshots. Ch. 4: Shizuo/Izaya "Sometimes, Izaya really envied Shizuo's muscular body."
1. Beware

**Beware**

**Summary:** The story usually goes that the one a person should beware of is the Big Bad Wolf. But no one ever tells you that perhaps the one you should beware of is actually Little Red Riding Hood…

**Rating:** K+ for mild cursing.

**Pairings:** Depending on how you take it, it could be either Shizaya or Izuo. It's all up to you.

**So this idea kind of randomly came to me and I wrote it. This is technically my first drabble. :O Enjoy everyone~!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Durarara or any of its characters, unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>Shizuo was the Big Bad Wolf. Or so everyone else called him. He walked around, tall, tough, and silent. Everyone always stayed away from him because they found him 'scary'. He didn't really mean to be, that's just how his demeanor was.<p>

And as sad as the fact that everyone isolated him made him feel, he also believed this was the best way. With his skills, he was better off being a safe distance from everyone than close by. He didn't want to hurt anyone after all.

That was until _he_ came by. At first he looked so innocent with his dark hair, fair skin, and shining crimson eyes. His sweet words, shy smiles, and graceful steps seemed to entrance everyone. It was like he was a piper and everyone else his rats, dancing to his tune.

But Shizuo knew better than that. He knew that look was just a façade. He could see the trickery in his scarlet eyes, the slyness in his crooked smile, and the evil intent in his actions. Shizuo could see what a fraud this man was.

So he tried his best to chase him away, to frighten him into never coming back. But he always came back and retaliated against Shizuo.

Finally, the wolf just couldn't take it anymore. "Why the fuck do you keep coming around here, Izaya?" Shizuo demanded, huffing angrily as his hackles were raised.

The raven just innocently folded his hands together, his lips curling up into a smile. "You know, Shizu-chan," he started, slowly walking up to the wolf, swinging his hands. "They always say that the one you should beware of is the Big Bad Wolf."

Suddenly Shizuo found himself thrown to the ground, Izaya on top of him with a switchblade pressed against his throat. He growled in frustration, glaring up at the red-eyed raven who only smirked. "But they never tell you that the _real_ one you should beware of is Little Red Riding Hood. After all, isn't there a version where she kills the wolf by cutting him open?"

"Damn you," Shizuo snarled as he tried to throw Izaya off, but the raven only pushed him back down, moving the switchblade to make a shallow cut on the wolf's cheek.

"Ah, ah, ah, Shizu-chan," Izaya warned as he leaned down, his breath hot on the wolf's face. "You wouldn't want me to accidentally cut you open, would you?"

Shizuo shivered as he felt Izaya's tongue slither out of his mouth to lap at the blood dripping down the wolf's cheek. He felt his heart skip a beat as his eyes caught the mischievous spark in the raven's eyes. The raven's mouth curled into a grin that looked more wolfish than anything, "Because that wouldn't be fun at all."

* * *

><p><strong>I have no idea if that makes any sense. Kind of has dark implications. For those of you who are curious, yes, I totally imagined Shizuo as a humanoid wolf in this <strong>**drabble****. With ears and a tail. And imagining Izaya with a small red hooded cape was oddly adorable and creepy at the same time. XD Well despite it being kind of weird, hope you enjoyed?**

**Since I always seem to come up with random ideas, I guess I'll keep this incomplete for when I have the urge to write small Shizaya drabbles.**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

**-****Xaleria**


	2. Die With Me

**Die With Me**

**Summary**: You always say you're willing to do anything for me because you love me. If that's true, then won't you die with me?

**Rating**: T for mild cursing, mentions of self-harm/suicide, and character death

**Pairings**: Tsukishima/Hachimenroppi

**Another slightly dark oneshot. I've had this obsession for dark stories lately. I know I'm using a usually fluffy couple, but I found it would be interesting if I explore more into a dark part of Tsuki and Roppi. Enjoy everyone~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Their relationship was kind of…strange, that was true. Not many people understood what he saw in his lover. They always wondered how a person like him could love a person like that.<p>

Although Tsukishima didn't like the fact that people made his lover sound worse than he actually was, it was a bit odd. Whereas Tsukishima was bright, cheerful, and a bit scatterbrained, his lover, Hachimenroppi, was dark, pessimistic, and coolly composed. They were exact opposites of each other, but if Tsukishima thought about it, isn't that the reason why he had been attracted? Because Hachimenroppi intrigued him since the raven was everything he wasn't?

Ah, what was he thinking? Wasn't it just enough that he loved Hachimenroppi and that Roppi loved him back? Nodding to reassure himself, Tsukishima cast aside the negative words of other people in his head as he walked up the stairs to the apartment he shared with his lover. He smiled to himself as he wondered what they would do together today…Every day with his lover was a wonderful day. Tsukishima couldn't be any happier than he was right now.

"Roppi? I'm home," Tsukishima called out as he opened the door, coming inside. There was no immediate response as he shut the door and slipped off his shoes. "Roppi?"

There was still no answer, and Tsukishima became a bit concerned. Roppi hadn't been looking well the past few days, and Tsukishima wondered if he had gotten sick and collapsed. "Roppi? Where are you?"

Tsukishima's movements became more hurried now as he threw his bag to the ground and rushed to the bedroom. The raven wasn't anywhere in sight, but Tsukishima spotted light from the crack at the bottom of the door that lead to the connected bathroom and sighed in relief. Hachimenroppi probably hadn't heard him.

"Roppi? I'm coming in," Tsukishima warned him before opening the door, a greeting smile on his face. But that smile quickly fell when his scarlet eyes absorbed the sight before him. "R-Roppi!"

"Ah, Tsuki-chan, you're home." The raven smiled up at him, looking up from what he had been doing. His long black, red fur trimmed coat had been pushed to the side on the floor, and Roppi had rolled up the sleeves of his black shirt. His switchblade that he always had on him was pressed against his wrists, drawing blood that dripped down the raven's pale skin.

"W-what are you doing!" Tsukishima demanded as he quickly fell beside Roppi, reaching out for the switchblade. But the raven held it firmly in his hands and wouldn't let go.

"Can't you tell?" Roppi tilted his head slightly, a twisted smile on his face. "I'm trying to kill myself."

"B-But why?" Tsuki asked, his eyes widening in wonder. He knew that before they had met, Roppi hadn't exactly been in a great condition, but he thought the raven had given that up when they had gotten together.

"Because it hurts, Tsuki-chan," Roppi sighed tiredly, his expression suddenly turning sullen. "It hurts to be alive."

"Roppi…"

"Hey Tsuki-chan," Roppi suddenly said, looking at Tsukishima with anticipation in his eyes. "You always say you're willing to do anything for me because you love me. If that's true, then won't you die with me?"

Tsuki started at that sudden statement. Was…was Hachimenroppi really asking him to…to die? At first, Tsukishima felt fear paralyze him as his heartbeat grew faster. But then a wave of calm overcame him as he looked at Hachimenroppi staring seriously at him. He loved Roppi, didn't he? He would do anything for Roppi. Even die. "If that's what you want, Roppi," Tsukishima whispered softly as he reached out, gently caressing Roppi's face. "Is that what you really want?"

Hachimenroppi only nodded, seriously looking at Tsukishima. The blonde smiled contentedly then, closing his eyes. _If that is what he wants…_

"Alright then, Roppi," Tsukishima said as he suddenly clasped both his hands around Roppi's that held the switchblade. He moved their hands up, pointing the blade straight at his heart. Roppi stared at him with shocked eyes for a moment.

"Tsukishima…?"

Tsukishima only smiled, "I love you, Roppi."

"Tsu—" And before Roppi could finish calling out his name, the blonde dove forward, impaling himself on the blade. Everything was quiet for a moment, as if time had froze. Hachimenroppi was trembling slightly as he felt Tsukishima's weight press against his shoulder. He heard the blonde grunt for a moment before there was no more sounds. "Tsuki-chan…?"

The weight against his shoulder became heavier, and Hachimenroppi's body began to tremble more. "Tsuki-chan!" he called out more worriedly this time. He pushed Tsukishima away from him, his eyes widening further as he saw the knife stuck in Tsukishima's chest, blood slowly dripping from the wound around it. His eyes then raced up to Tsukishima's face, but his eyes were closed and there was only a peaceful smile on it. "Tsuki-chan!" Hachimenroppi shouted as he shook the blonde slightly. "Tsuki-chan!"

_It's your fault._

"No, no, no," Hachimenroppi protested as he hugged Tsukishima's limp body. "I didn't think he would do that! Tsuki-chan, why did you—?"

_You're the one who said it hurts to be alive._

"B-But Tsuki-chan…"

_What are you crying for?_

Hachimenroppi turned to the bathroom mirror on the wall then, seeing his reflection. Tears were streaming down his face, but there was a wicked smile on his reflection's face. Suddenly the reflection turned to face him. _Didn't Tsuki-chan just do what you wanted him to? Doesn't it show that he really loves you?_

"B-but Tsuki-chan…he-he's gone now…" Hachimenroppi whispered quietly, wondering faintly if he was going crazy. But his grip around Tsukishima's dead body tightened.

_You're the one who said it, didn't you? _The reflection stated simply as it tilted its head slightly as Hachimenroppi had done earlier. _You're the one who asked him, 'Won't you die with me?'._

Hachimenroppi's eyes widened even further, staring at his reflection in shock. It was true. He was the one who said those words…

_Come now, _the reflection slightly cooed at Hachimenroppi, wrapping his arms around the raven. _Tsukishima did just as you asked. Now won't you join him? _

The reflection reached for the blade in Tsukishima's chest, pulling it out and pressing into Hachimenroppi's hands, guiding them to hold the blade straight where his heart was. _All you need to do is die, and then you'll be with your precious Tsukishima again. _

Hachimenroppi was frightened as he felt his fingers shake around the blade. _Just close your eyes and soon it will all be over…_

His eyes darted back to Tsukishima's body, seeing the blonde's lifeless face. Hot tears streaked down his cheeks as he felt the tip of the blade prick his chest.

_That's it,_ the reflection's voice spoke comfortingly to him. Hachimenroppi then turned back up to the mirror, seeing the reflection staring straight at him. But Hachimenroppi gasped as he realized that the reflection had changed. His own reflection was still there, but this time it was him just as he was. But next to him in the mirror was Tsukishima who looked straight into his eyes. A sly, cruel smile curled up on Tsuki's face and a cold look entered his scarlet eyes.

Hachimenroppi was trembling uncontrollably now as his chest began to hurt, the tip being pushed to break his skin. Silent tears were still running down his face as he watched Tsukishima guide the blade. Roppi could feel Tsuki's hair brushing against his cheek as the blonde's voice whispered in his ear.

**_Won't you die with me, Roppi?_**

* * *

><p><strong>Dear god what did I just write? This reminds of the gothic story I once had to write for an English class. O.O Ahem, anyway, um sorry for the excessive darkness of this oneshot. It was supposed to be a drabble at first, but as I wrote it, I was like "Okay, this is too long to be a drabble now." XD<strong>

**I know that normally people see Tsukishima and Hachimenroppi as a fluffy couple, which I totally love. But I also know that Hachimenroppi is a pretty dark character with suicidal tendencies so I kind of explored more into that in here, and a bit of how Tsukishima's (slightly) obsessive love for him also makes him slightly dark. These two characters actually have a lot of angst/dark potential…even though I enjoy the fluffy them a bit more~**

**But anyway, thanks for reading everyone! Reviews are greatly appreciated. :) **

**-Xaleria**


	3. Underneath the Calm

**Underneath the Calm**

**Summary:** Although to others, Sakuraya is the cute, innocent, gentle, and calm version, underneath it all he's a sex-craving maniac who loves to keep a certain blonde up all night...

**Rating:** M for sexual themes

**Pairings:** Shitsuo/Sakuraya

**Deanon from the kink meme.**

**Is it totally wrong of me to actually imagine these two like this? d(O/w/O)b Smex-craving Sakuraya all the way~ Enjoy everyone!**

**Here's the prompt from the kink meme in case you wanted to see: **

Despite his calm and gentle looking demeanor, Sakuraya is a sex maniac who gets it on nightly with Shitsuo. Cue the others noticing Shitsuo looking tired out on nights when Sakuraya extends lovemaking to the wee hours of the morning.

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Durarara or any of its characters, unfortunately.**

* * *

><p>"Sh-shitsuoooohhh…" Sakuraya moaned, dragging out the blonde's name as he bounced in the said man's lap. His face was flushed, his hands desperately gripping Shitsuo's shoulders for balance. His eyes slightly fluttered as he gasped for breath, and then he downturned his bright scarlet eyes to stare into Shitsuo's honey ones. Drool dribbled out from one corner of his mouth as his voice became a bit higher, pleading, "M-more…haa-harder! <em>Aaahhhnn<em>l."

Sakuraya arched against the blonde's toned body as Shitsuo grunted, granting his master's wish and quickening his thrusts. He briefly inwardly cursed himself for succumbing to the pleasure again. He always swore that when Sakuraya came to his room that night, he would turn the raven away. But that was a hard task to do, especially when the said raven came to his room with his pink and white yukata already unraveling, pressing his body up against Shitsuo's so the blonde could feel the raven's hot arousal against his skin. That boy seriously knew how to wrap Shitsuo around his little finger…

"Shi-Shitsuo," Sakuraya whined, his breaths becoming quicker and shorter as his body began to tremble. Feeling Sakuraya's inner walls clamping down on him, Shitsuo knew the raven was reaching his peak and began to thrust even faster, reaching down to pump his lover's weeping manhood. With just a few quick strokes, Sakuraya was sent over the edge. A prolonged moan escaped his lips as his body convulsed, arching against Shitsuo's while warm, white streams shot out of him. Feeling the already tight walls around him grow even tighter, Shitsuo let a small groan escape him as he thrust once more and felt his own climax approach, releasing inside the trembling, lithe body of his lover.

The two panted for breath as they then fell against the sheets, their bodies sticky with a sheen of sweat. Shitsuo was trying to blink away the white spots of pleasure still floating in his eyes when he flinched slightly, feeling Sakuraya disconnect themselves. Shitsuo then sighed, placing his cool arm against his forehead and feeling exhausted. He closed his eyes, just wanting to drift off into peaceful sleep, except the feeling of something quite hot and wet against his cock and the sound of a sensual moan jolted him from his descent into sleep.

"Sakuraya!" Shitsuo groaned, looking down to see that his lover had wrapped his hands around his softened manhood, urging it 'awake' again. The scarlet-eyed raven slyly glanced up from where he was bending down, only smiling mischievously before he turned his attention back to the treat in front of him. The raven hummed pleasantly, his tongue snaking out to teasingly lick at the slit atop of Shitsuo's cock before encasing it completely with his mouth. Shitsuo sucked in his breath, flushing as he felt himself twitch inside his lover's wet cavern. He reached down and tugged gently on the raven's hair, hissing, "We already did it _four_ times! You seriously want another go at it again?"

Sakuraya only mumbled something incoherently, rolling his tongue around the head before trailing it down the entire length, sucking and lapping. Shitsuo groaned again, falling back into the pillows as he squeezed his eyes shut, losing himself to the pleasures his lover was making him feel. Sakuraya hummed in satisfaction as he felt Shitsuo yield to him, reaching down to gently massage his lover's balls which made Shitsuo growl in appreciation.

"Nghn, Sakuraya…" Shitsuo grunted, balancing himself up on his elbows to stare at his lover with half-lidded, lustful eyes. He felt desire stir in the pit of his stomach as he watched his lover bob up and down his manhood, giving it very loving attention that made shivers run down his spine. God, if Sakuraya kept this pace up, he would surely give in first, especially since he was still somewhat weary from their last round.

Sakuraya moaned then, seeming to sense how close Shitsuo was getting, and pulled away from the blonde with an audible pop. The raven was panting slightly, looking frustrated as he moved upward to place his arms on Shitsuo's shoulders. "Shi-tsu-o~," he whined as he grinded their erections against each other, causing the blonde to grit his teeth as an aroused growl built up in the back of his throat. "I can't wait anymore."

Suddenly Sakuraya turned around and moved so that he was on his knees, his ass stuck out towards Shitsuo. The blonde felt his entire face heat up as Sakuraya reached back and pulled his ass cheeks apart, the cum from their earlier encounter seeping out of his hole. He turned his head so that he could look back at Shitsuo, one cheek pressed against the sheets as he spoke breathlessly, "I want you inside me…"

Shitsuo gulped, his cock twitching, aching to be inside that tight, wet warmth appetizingly laid out before him. But he hesitated, wondering if he should prepare Sakuraya first. Granted, they did just have sex so Sakuraya was probably still soft and stretched out from that, but he really didn't want to hurt his lover unnecessarily. Sakuraya grew impatient over Shitsuo's indecisiveness though, urging the blonde, "Hurry!"

Unable to deny his lover, Shitsuo got up on his knees and positioned himself behind Sakuraya. The raven mewed eagerly, pushing himself against Shitsuo in need. The blonde chuckled, leaning over the raven's body and kissing his shoulder. "Why so hasty, Sakuraya?" the blonde questioned with a slight teasing tone, slowly trailing kisses down the raven's back.

"Shitsuo!" Sakuraya growled warningly, glaring up at the blonde. "Don't tease me!"

"As you wish, master," Shitsuo murmured, pressing the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle. He heard Sakuraya gasp in anticipation, biting his lip as slight pained hiss slipped past his lips. Shitsuo reached down and kissed his lover's back, soothing rubbing his fingers in circular patterns on the raven's hips as he slowly pushed himself in inch by inch. When he was finally fully sheathed, the two of them shuddered at the feeling of being connected before groaning in satisfaction together. Their pants were synchronized as they reached towards each other to press their lips together, their mouths opening to allow entrance to each other. Their tongues meshed together, rolling, licking, and sucking.

"Move," Sakuraya whispered the order when they pulled away for a moment to breath. Shitsuo only nodded in confirmation before he pressed their lips together again. He then pulled back, almost all the way out before snapping his hips forward again. Sakuraya's body bucked, a strangled gasp escaping his mouth before they turned into pleasurable sighs and moans. They two of them rocked together, the bed creaking with their motions.

"Fa-faster Shitsuo!" Sakuraya implored as he pushed his hips down to meet Shitsuo's thrusts, sucking him in even deeper with each movement. The action made Shitsuo hit that one sweet spot inside him, and Sakuraya cried out in bliss, his body shaking with tremors of pleasure as he moved his hips again, searching for that feeling.

Shitsuo, knowing what his lover wanted, angled himself to slam against that spot again and again. He was rewarded with his lover writhing beneath him as the raven's wanton moans filled the room.

"Shitsuo, Shitsuo, Shitsuo…" Sakuraya began this kind of chant, his voice getting louder with each time he said the blonde's name. It drove Shitsuo crazy as he reached down and began to stroke Sakuraya's neglected member in time with his thrusts. The stimulation from both sides proved to be too much for Sakuraya though as he cried out, peaking and releasing. Shitsuo shuddered as he felt Sakuraya come in his palm, his rectal walls squeezing down on him. All it took was another swift thrust before he too gave in.

"Mmnn," Sakuraya sighed, his body trembling as he felt Shitsuo fill him once again. The two of them breathed heavily, trying to catch their breaths.

Shitsuo then pulled out and rolled over so that he was lying on his back beside Sakuraya. He was beyond exhausted, his muscles still tingling and sore from their vigorous exercise. He really just wanted to sleep right now as he felt his eyelids droop slightly.

But then pressure against his lower abdomen jerked him awake again as he opened his eyes and saw that Sakuraya had gotten back up and was now straddling his hips, rubbing his ass against Shitsuo's cock to get it up again. This boy seriously defied the laws of biology!

Shitsuo could only stare incredulously as Sakuraya smiled at him mischievously. The raven reached down, nipping the blonde's chest before biting down and sucking, leaving dark marks. The sensation caused the blonde to groan again.

"Sakuraya…" Shitsuo said with a bit of plea in his voice. He seriously needed to get some sleep before his workday started!

But his lover shook his head, pulling up from where he had been kissing Shitsuo. His scarlet eyes held a bit of a wicked spark as he traced his finger down Shitsuo's body. His voice was low and lustful as he whispered, "The night's still young, Shitsuo~"

Shitsuo looked up at his lover, knowing there was no way he would be able to say no.

* * *

><p>"Holy shit, you look terrible, Shitsuo," Delic stated as he took a drag of his cigarette, eyeing his weary-looking coworker. Shitsuo certainly did look worse for wear as his eyes drooped slightly, there being slight dark bags underneath them. He moved sluggishly, a brief yawn escaping his mouth.<p>

"I had a long night," Shitsuo grumbled as he moved towards the sink in the break room and splashed cool water in his face.

"Ohh, I see how it is," Delic smirked. "That sinful lover of yours just couldn't get enough of you, huh? Damn, how many times did you do it last night?"

Shitsuo glared warningly at the pink-eyed blonde.

"Delic, don't tease him. He doesn't go around asking about your and Hibiya's sex life does he?" another voice joined as they both turned to the doorway to see Tsugaru standing there. The blue eyed blonde frowned disapprovingly at Delic before he reached over, grabbed a towel from a rack and threw it towards Shitsuo.

"Thanks," Shitsuo muttered as he dried his face. This was why he always liked Tsugaru better.

"Hey, it's just a harmless question," Delic argued as he held up his hands innocently. He then paused in thought before smiling and saying, "Sooo…how many times _did _you do it last night?"

"Delic!"

"Shut up!" a voice growled, causing the four of them to freeze as they turned towards the doorway to see an angry Shizuo standing there, a cigarette protruding from his mouth. "We're at _work _right now," he emphasized, "so save the sex talks for later!"

Shizuo then turned towards his locker, opening it up to dress into his uniform.

"Jeez," Delic grumbled under his breath. "Someone's grumpy just because Izaya wasn't putting out any last night."

Shitsuo and Tsugaru decided that was a good time to vacate the premises as they saw Shizuo's brow twitch slightly. Just as the door shut behind them, they heard a roar before the sound of something breaking rang out.

"Holy—! Fuck! Calm down, Shizuo! I was just kidding! What the—? What the fuck are you planning on doing with _that_!" There was another crash and bang before silence. "HOLY SHIT! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED ME!"

"That's the _fucking_ point! NOW HOLD STILL!"

"FU—SOMEONE HELP ME!"

* * *

><p><strong>Haha, I ended up putting a gag-type kind of ending. I admire people who can write multiple smut scenes and not make them sound alike. O_O I felt like I kept repeating myself this entire time…Ah well, hope it was still enjoyable? XD<strong>

**Also, if anyone's wondering…they all work in a host club! X) Where's Tsukishima, you may ask? Well, there's no way in hell Hachimenroppi would ever let Tsukishima flirt with other people for money without killing them~ So that's why he's not there. Haha.**

**-Xaleria**


	4. Muscle Envy

**Muscle Envy**

**Summary**: Sometimes, Izaya really envied Shizuo's muscular body.

**Rating**: K+ for an angry Shizuo and tricky Izaya…

**Pairings**: Shizuo/Izaya in an established relationship

**This drabble is more funny! I wondered if Izaya was ever jealous of how much bigger Shizuo looks compared to him and this scene popped into my head. XD Enjoy everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or any of its characters.**

* * *

><p>Sometimes, it really sucked being scrawny.<p>

Izaya frowned as he glared at his reflection in the mirror. His pale face stared back at him, his crimson eyes trailing down to scrutinize his thin torso. He splayed his fingers against his stomach, touching it and feeling its firmness but seeing there was no obvious muscle definition. He was fit but not muscular, and at the moment, that bothered him.

Normally, he had no problems with how he looked—believing he was forever fabulous. But sometimes he wished he were a tad bigger.

After all, he was always active! He was a parkour master and forever outrunning that monster, Heiwajima Shizuo. Shouldn't he have bulked up even just a little because of that?

Izaya turned towards the bathroom door as it clicked open, the aforementioned monster yawning and scratching his stomach as he walked inside. Izaya pointedly watched as Shizuo pulled off his shirt and threw it into a laundry hamper, grabbing a towel off the rack to hang up next to the shower.

The raven watched with sour expression as the muscles of Shizuo's back flexed with his movements. Shizuo wasn't overly muscular—which was a good thing because Izaya found men with too much muscle just unnatural—but it was obvious that the blonde was toned. His arms were much stronger looking than Izaya's thin ones, and Shizuo's torso was at least two inches ticker than his. And where Izaya's stomach was simply flat and firm, Shizuo had the definition of solid abs.

Izaya had to admit he had a bit of muscle envy as he narrowed his eyes at Shizuo's robust, unblemished, tanned back.

Sometimes, life just wasn't fair.

Shizuo frowned midway in his preparing for his shower as he felt a slight itching sensation on his back. He reached back, growing alarmed when he felt rough scratches on his back. Turning his head completely, he saw Izaya waltz out of the bathroom innocently. Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, but finding nothing out of the ordinary, Shizuo turned back to take his shower. Except his reflection in the mirror caught his eye.

"IIIIIZZZZAAAAYYYAAAAAA!"

The raven smirked as he imagined how red Shizuo's face must be at seeing the word "Idiot" scratched into his back. But Shizuo only had himself to blame.

After all, it was his fault for having such a muscular body.

* * *

><p><strong>But we all know that Izaya still likes to have Shizuo's muscular body on top of him. X3<strong>

**Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**-Xaleria**


End file.
